Changes
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: His hair was darker and shorter, she noted. But, she liked it. It made him look more grown up. Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I'm back!" Sam said, waving his arms out, looking nerdy as ever.


**Hey! This fic is inspired by a photoset I saw on tumblr. Hope you like. **

Quinn Fabray had changed. So many things had changed over the summer, the loop had pulled her in too. The boy she had loved the most was gone. Moved out of state.

As she walked across the hall over to the stairs that led to the roof, her mind wandered to him yet again. She missed his smile, and the warmth of his hand on hers. Things between them hadn't exactly ended on good terms. They hadn't talked once since the breakup.

Quinn brought her hand to her neck, tugging at a chain, her fingers groping for the cool metal of his ring. She sighed, leaning against the wall, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She had the best thing she could ever get, and she ruined it. He had saved her. Now, he was gone, and so was her resolve.

"How many more people are going to leave?" She whispered, as the tears flowed down slowly.

She straightened up, dabbing at her eyes. She had to pull herself together. She straightened her black bandana, about to step onto the empty stairs when a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around quickly to see Puck standing there, his hand still around her wrist. Quinn pulled away from him immediately.

"What do you want? I'm gonna be late for a meeting." She snapped.

She watched as he rolled his eyes, dragging her from the stairs.

"Just follow me, Quinn." Puck said, grabbing her wrist again, tugging her down the empty hallway.

Quinn tried pulling away again.

"Would you stop fighting me? I have something to show you." Puck said.

Quinn allowed him to lead her into what seemed to be an empty classroom.

"Puckerman, what's this about? I'm gonna be late for a meeting." She said.

Puck ignored her, flicking the light switch on.

Quinn squinted, looking around the room, realizing it wasn't empty. She let out a small gasp, seeing him stand there. His hair was darker and shorter, she noted. But, she liked it. It made him look more grown up. Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"I'm back!" Sam said, waving his arms out, looking nerdy as ever.

Quinn shook her head, backing up a few steps, turning to leave, before Puck left and locked the door behind him.

She licked her lips, as she heard Sam's footsteps get closer to her, feeling his hand rest on her shoulder. She inhaled deeply before turning around, looking into his green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

Sam didn't answer right away. She watched as his eyes scanned over the length of her body.

"People told me you've changed. I just didn't know exactly what they meant." He whispered, reaching a hand out to touch her pink hair.

She swatted him away instinctively. At first he looked hurt, almost making her regret it. _Almost.  
><em>

"Well, this is who I am." Quinn said, distancing herself from him slightly.

Sam chuckled.

"You really expect me to believe that? I know you, Quinn." He said.

Quinn shook her head fervently.

"No. No, you don't know me. You know nothing about me." She said, a defensive edge creeping into her voice.

"I know that you're scared right now. I know that this phase or whatever that you're going through right now isn't who you truly are, no matter how hot it is."

Quinn let out a laugh.

Sam smiled before continuing, "And I also know that deep down, you're happy to see me." He finished.

"I'm not any happier than the next guy." Quinn responded.

Sam stepped closer to her again, their noses mere centimeters apart. This time, Quinn didn't shy away.

"Really?" Sam asked amusedly.

Quinn nodded.

"Really." She whispered, moving her hand to rest on the doorknob.

Sam moved a finger to the chain around her neck, pulling it out of her shirt, caressing the ring he had given her with his thumb.

"Then why do you still have this? I don't think the next guy would have this on them, do you?" He whispered.

Quinn felt her tears pour over, sobs wracking her body. Sam wrapped his arms around her securely, his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"I never should have left you." He whispered into her ear.

"I-I never should have driven you away." Quinn told him, swiping tears from her face.

She felt Sam kiss the top of her head.

"It's okay. It's all in the past now." He murmured.

"I love you, Sam." She said suddenly.

She felt him freeze for a moment.

"I love you too, Quinn. I've never stopped." He whispered back.

She felt a small smile appear on her face.

"So, you used lemon juice on your hair last year, right? You think it will work on mine?" She asked, grasping his hand.

Sam laughed.

"Well, you're too pretty for that. We'll dye it blonde soon. But, um, you think it could stay pink for a few more days?" He said, not meeting her eyes.

Quinn giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, for so long." She mumbled. Sam held her close.

"I came back for you, Q. For us." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck.

Quinn sighed contentedly.

"Welcome home."


End file.
